What Lies Within
by Talravan
Summary: Gala has been sheltered her whole life. Fed up with the life her mother, Galina, is trying to force her into, Gala acts out and her first rebellious act unlocks something dreadful, something only her mother can even guess at, something she refuses to believe. Gala sets out on her own quest for answers sometimes crossing the paths of Dean and Sam Winchester.
1. Chapter 1 : Time To Leave

THEN

Kiev, Unkraine 1991

The sun was setting. The day had already been oddly dark with cloud cover so thick, the sun had to beat against it. Nonetheless, the darkness had prevailed.

A small lonely tavern sat on a city corner. It was frequented regularly, but did have its usual customers. The owners knew the majority of their patrons by name and even history. They did not know Galina's though. It was her first visit. And they had never heard such a story. Likewise, they were not going to. It was also her last visit.

Galina stepped in. The door slid to a close behind her. On the televisions occupying each corner was the news of the unusual day. Pilots all witnessed a brighter sun, they said. It wreaked havoc with their instruments. The cloud cover possessed more turbulence than ever. Even at noon, it was necessary to land by runway lights. One even recalled an episode of Twilight Zone. It was the one where Shatner screamed, "There's something on the wing of this plane," because this pilot in particular almost declared such a sight.

Galina did not pay anymore attention to the news. She listened to random ongoing conversations. Nothing seemed suspicious and everyone seemed oblivious. She walked to a table occupied by one other. He had a shot glass in one hand and a bottle of vodka in the other. By the way he was kicking back shots, he might as well have been gulping down the bottle. Still, he seemed in full faculty.

"New lady," yelled the bartender, "what will you have?"

"Water," she shouted. "Bring me water. I won't be long."

"Very well new lady."

She arrived at the table and sat as Chadulov had motioned for her to. The bartender already had her drink ready. It was easy to make after all. He did add some ice to give it more character. Galina sipped at it as though it were vodka.

"What can I do to convince you to stay," said Chadulov skipping right passed the small talk. He knew time was short.

"This is my opportunity. I will not let this go," Galina said while secretly fingering at the tickets in her purse making sure, over and over again, they were still there. She protected them like gold. Nothing, at that moment, was more valuable. "Come with me. Leave this place. Tonight. Now."

"I can not go," Chadulov responded. He sipped at his vodka. "I have a business here. People depend on me." He was completely in the dark in regards to the oddly dark day.

"Regardless of what you say..."

"Look at what is happening. The regime is falling apart," he started into something of a lecture. Something Galina had gotten used to in the short time they had known each other. These lectures never lasted too long, so she fought the urge to simply leave. Besides, she rather wanted someone to go along with her.

"Oh, how right you are," she muttered under he breath as he continued unaware that she said anything at all.

"Political opposition declares an end to the union. They say that by year's end, communism will be dead and we will all be free countries again."

"What kind of life..."

"A free life," he shouted and raised his glass. Others joined him and cheered shortly. Communist ears were still about. Back to Galina and Galina alone, "Economic downturn a maybe. Hardship a near guarantee. Freedom is certain. Your country needs you. It will need all of us."

Chadulov sipped his vodka again. Galina did the same with her water. Though the two looked the same, she would rather have been drinking vodka and living the same oblivious life as everyone else. But, she needed to think clearly. Could not let anything cloud her judgment.

"I urge you to stay," Chadulov said softly while placing his hand on hers and lightly rubbing with his finger, trying to get across the feeling of what he was trying to say.

Galina let him take her hand in his. She kept her other hand pinned on those tickets in her purse. They were going nowhere.

"And I urge you to come along." Galina wanted it dearly, but regretted saying that instantly, though that regret went away as fast as Chadulov spoke his next word.

"No. Great things are bound to happen here. My business will boom. Our pockets will be lined with rubles. This is a great time."

"We had a nuclear melt-down five years ago," she was trying to end his high hopes of the place. Galina mentally slapped herself telling her that him going along would put him in danger. He was better off staying. Then, why was she at the tavern.

Hope was something she put little faith in, but she hoped all the same.

"We can change the world. One step at a time. Please, stay here, with me."

Galina retracted her hand. "My time is up. Time to leave."

"Where will you go," Chadulov decided to humor her some.

"America."

"America," he said as he laughed.

"I spent a lot of money for this. This opportunity will not come again. I must go."

"Think on this. Give it a year. Another month. Please."

"No time."

And she gulped the last of her water, made sure, once more, that the tickets were in her purse. Standing, she gave a look around the tavern and stopped here and there studying a few individuals spread about the tavern. No one seemed suspicious. Of all the conversations being had, still nothing sounded troublesome.

Chadulov realized the time she spent studying people and likewise looked around to see if there was someone eavesdropping. He decided it a ruse as he looked back and caught one last glimpse of Galina as she was nearing the door.

Looking back once more, Galina gave a short smile then started pressing her way through a small crowd of people and toward the door.

Chadulov sat alone at the table. "To Ukraine, and to all the states about to breathe the air of freedom," he said to himself and kicked back the rest of his vodka.


	2. Chapter 2 :Time is Short

THEN

Kiev, Unkraine 1991

Galina was in the subway system. She had gotten off one line and was moving to the next. Time was short, and getting shorter, so she descended sets steps in as few bounds as possible, rounded corners nearly shouldering the walls and running into people. But she did not wish to give any clear indication of hurrying, or trying to get as far as possible as fast as possible away from someone or something malevolent. While pressing on, she continued to look around and take in quick studies of her surroundings, people, anything out of the ordinary.

"My mother is real sick and she..." nothing there.

"How should I do this man? This girl wants to meet me at the mall." If only she had that innocence again.

"This one here goes to the theatre. Right?"

"Well that was one lousy date. He could have at least tried to keep his hands to himself."

Among the many conversations taking place, there was nothing out of the ordinary. Nothing that needed further eavesdropping.

Galina looked back and did see a few faces she had seen moment prior. They could have been pursuing, but with only two lines in this particular terminal, severely limiting their destinations, it was more likely to be circumstance.

Wanting to be sure, she found an avenue of proof. Looking at her watch, Galina saw she had a few moments to spare. It was time to draw any pursuers into the open.

Rounding another corner, she entered the subway shopping concourse filled with many small shops. Typical and useful for those traveling via subway, but it provided Galina with an avenue for discovering if any of those familiar faces would remain behind.

Making bumping into someone look like an accident, she turned and after a quick glance, two were still behind. They were separated and did not seem to notice one another.

Galina pressed on, stopped at a shop then looked at her watch again. Acting surprised at the time, she apologized to the store clerk for not offering patronage and left that area to return to the lines. Entering the loading area, she saw the place peppered with people. Safety in numbers was a luxury she knew she did not have taken that those in pursuit were, in fact, in pursuit.

They would stop at nothing. And, despite what would transpire, your average bystander would simply be told what they saw, no matter how different a situation their eyes took in. Their stories would sound crazy anyway. Besides, the punishment for not keeping quiet was, well those people were never seen or heard from again. That was how communism worked.

Finishing the last step down to the loading platform, "I have a visual," said a voice she picked out from all the other voices having many various conversations.

Galina was used to picking out such utterances from multitudinous voices. It had always been part of her training. Listen to several sets of people talking at once and take in all information.

On the platform though there was, "How are you?"

"Your parents doing good I hope."

"So I hear the regime is coming to an end."

"Going to the theatre tonight? I've got nothing to do."

There were many more Galina deemed unnecessary, but "I have a visual," certainly caught her attention. It was something not usually said in such a place. Her left ear picked it up and she looked in that direction.

"He is descending the steps now."

Galina felt a ton lifted from her shoulders as she was not the target, but looked back and that ton fell back upon her. There was only one familiar face still behind her. A man she saw back at the shopping area, and those eyes were affixed directly on her. Galina picked up the pace. The subway was heard in the tunnel. It was seconds away.

Entering into something of a jog while avoiding the people spread about, "He's moving into position," said the voice.

Galina took another quick look in hopes of spotting the source of that voice, but he remained hidden. She was hopeful though that those after the one after her would not discover the fact too soon and would in fact deter him from whatever his objective was.

The subway's brakes were squealing. Things were looking good.

One more look back and the man had stopped dead in his tracks as though hitting a wall. Galina slowed her pace forward taking much interest in why her pursuer was suddenly not in pursuit. She likewise stopped and stared on. Other people leaned and moved out of the way to avoid him.

He looked down, around, then up and instantly let out a terrifying growl. His eyes went black as they looked back at Galina. Surrounding people started dispersing in a frenzy.

"We have him," said the voice again. "Move in!" was the last thing she could make out before the yelling, screaming and shouting drowned everything else out.

A man popped up and several other men and women alike made their way upon the man trapped in an invisible cell. They were the only ones trying to get closer to the captive. Any enemy to her enemy was a friend, but she would not need their friendship much longer.

Galina took a glance to the ceiling and saw a circle drawn with an oddly drawn star inside. It contained other strange diagrams, but she did not have the time to study any more than the quick second she was alotted.

The subway was slowing and moving into position.

The black-eyed man thrashed about and growled. The bystanders all around screamed, fell, and fled in as quick as they could. Many ran further into the terminal, back up the steps toward the line above, others pounded on the slowing subway demanding immediate entry. Some fell off the platform onto the other tracks. There were more screams.

"Grab my hand," yelled a random voice.

"Get the hell out of here."

"We got you now you demon bastard," and Galina wished she had at least some bit of eternity to stay and better understand because those words brought on all kinds of interest.

The subway's doors opened and people started scrambling in while those on board pushed and swore their way out only to find this strange event unfolding.

The black-eyed man looked again at Galina. The man before him was holding a book open in his hands. He had begun reading aloud and Galina could only inwardly question, '_Latin?'_

The man reading noticed those black eyes were not looking at him, but over his shoulder at something behind. He, in turn, looked back in an attempt to trace where those black eyes were looking.

His eyes immediately found the only person not scrambling to get either on or off the subway. They met with Galina's and he instantly started into a run.

"Lady! Don't move!"

There was a hiss and Galina pressed her way into the subway.

"No, wait!" yelled the running man. "I need..." and the doors slid shut.

The subway started moving and Galina instinctively maintained her balance. She was fingering again at the tickets in her pocket book. The running man was not running anymore. He was banging and swearing at the subway as it moved by.

Galina caught a last glimpse of the black-eyed man stuck in his invisible cell. Those eyes still looking dead at her as though looking into her soul. He was calm.


End file.
